Conectados
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: LOST CANVAS;ONESHOT;ASMITAxDEFTEROS.Se dice que los gemelos tienen una misteriosa conecxión...¿Afectará ésa conexión a la relación de Asmita y Defteros?


La idea para este fic me vino tras leer uno de AkiraHilar...se supone que los gemelos tienen una misteriosa conexion que los hace saber cuando el otro está en peligro ¡por qué no cuando están enamorados?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no gustas, no leas.**  
Pareja:** Defteros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** Existencia de Defteros (obvio xD).  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi  
Éste fic se sitúa unos 4 años antes de la Guerra Santa, 2 años antes de la traición de Aspros y de que Tenma llegue al Santuario.

* * *

Como cada tarde, Aspros volvía de entrenar con los muchachos, y como cada tarde desde hacía algún tiempo ya, su hermano no estaba en casa.

Suspiro, preocupado, comenzando a sentir como si miles de mariposas le aletearan en el estomago; y es que lo unico que conseguia ponerle nervioso era la seguridad de su gemelo.

No era estupido, sabia que Defteros podia cuidarse muy bien solo, pero tambien sabia que si alguien le descubria seria su ruina, la de ambos...solo de pensar que cualquier habitante del santuario le viera conseguia convertirlo en un atajo de nervios, histérico, mandón y desquiciado...

_Eres un egoista y lo sabes, no te preocupas por SU seguridad, sino por TU estatus._

El pensamiento paso como un rayo por su mente, dejandolo estupefacto y clavado en el sitio donde estaba, con la cloth de Geminis a medio quitar...cuanto mas pensaba en ello mas le daba la razon su mente, y mas rebatia el argumento su corazon.

Su hermano...su gemelo, nacieron juntos y moririan juntos, eso seguro. Una calidez particular le inundo el cuerpo mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. No, no le preocupaba su estatus, al menos no era lo que más le preocupaba con respecto a su situacion; le preocupaba que le hicieran algun mal, que le lastimaran; conociendo a Defteros como le conocia sabia que no seria capaz de alzar su puño contra aquellas personas que el admiraba.

Intento calmarse un poco mientras se sentaba a esperar _pacientemente_ a su hermano, embebiendose mentalmente de esta palabra para encontrar un poco de serenidad...

-O-

Defteros suspiró resignado, jamas seria capaz de plasmar toda la belleza de aquel paisaje por mucho que lo intentara

-¿Aun no te rindes? - La voz de Asmita sono muy cerca, sobresaltandolo y haciendo que pusiera distancia entre ambos.  
-Supongo que tendre que hacerlo tarde o temprano, no soy capaz de dibujar tu jardin como se merece, no puedo captar en el papel la magia y la paz que rebosa el ambiente

El virgo se acerco, sorteando la distancia que Defteros habia puesto entre ambos; el géminis ansiaba tenerle cerca y al mismo tiempo ese deseo le asustaba y hacia que huyera de él. Asmita intuyo su conflicto interior...ya hacia tiempo que se conocian y tambien hacia tiempo que comenzo a sentir algo mas que amistad por el otro; ademas sabia que él sentia lo mismo, pero no tenia la misma facilidad para aceptarlo que él. Al principio se desilusiono, pero tras algunas meditaciones comprendio que lo que Defteros necesitaba era que le hablara francamente de sus sentimientos, necesitaba un empujoncito.

El gemelo se levanto, y comenzo a caminar en direccion a aquellos dos arboles gemelos, le fascinaban, eran dos troncos independientes, pero tal vez bajo la superficie compartieran la misma raiz, el mismo agua y los mismos nutrientes...el mismo aspecto, la misma casa, el mismo poder...

_Pero no la misma vida_.

Sabiendolo enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, Asmita se acerco por detras con sigilo, y cuando llego a su altura hizo como que se tropezaba, empujando al géminis, que cayó al suelo con el virgo encima suyo

-¿¡Pero qué...!

Si, un "empujoncito" era lo que necesitaba

Asmita se alzo sobre los brazos, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Lo siento, tropecé, sucede a veces cuando no tienes vista.

Había visto esa sonrisa demasiadas veces como para no saber que Asmita lo habia hecho a posta, adoraba ese lado travieso del rubio; pero tenia otras cosas de que preocuparse pues el chico habia caido a horcajadas sobre el lo que le dejaba en una situacion un tanto...comprometida.

-Ya, y las ranas vuelan; sera mejor que te levantes.

Era ahora o nunca, el hindu lo sabia, así que se inclino lentamente hasta besar la clavicula del griego, que se sintio arder por momentos; menos mal que Asmita era ciego porque sino lo habria visto colorado como un tomate.

-Defteros...sabes lo que siento por tí, no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta porque eres inteligente y observador.  
-Yo no se a que te..-Asmita lo calló con otro beso en el mismo lugar.  
-¿no lo sabes? Tendré que iluminarte entonces.-Replico en tono burlon, pero inmediatamente se puso serio.- Te quiero, te amo, te necesito; a mi lado, en mi vida, quiero compartirla contigo. Eres mi esperanza y mi felicidad.

Defteros se habia quedado sin palabras, el corazon le latia a una velocidad increible y tener a Asmita encima y sonrojado no mejoraba la situacion. Mucho menos el saber que era cierto, y que el sentia lo mismo.

Con cuidado alzo las manos hacia su rostro para acariciar tan leve cual mariposa sus pomulos, sus parpados sellados, su labios, entreabiertos y rosados...llevo las manos a su propio rostro, retirando la parte baja de su máscara hacia arriba y se incorporó, quedando a escasos centimetros de esos labios que le incitaban a ser probados...se contuvo, embargado por la ansiedad.

-Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte  
-Y yo no quiero que me ofrezcas nada. Tú puedes hacerme el hombre más feliz o más desdichado de la Tierra.- No acortó los escasos milimetros que los separaban, pese a que ansiaba hacerlo y saborear ese aliento calido y que olia a duraznos. Necesitaba que Defteros diera el paso, que superara sus miedos y dudas.- Sólo te quiero a tí, no a lo que puedas darme.

La sinceridad y la simplicidad de Asmita le tocaron muy hondo; demonios, el tambien queria ser feliz a su lado, compartir todo el tiempo que pudiera con este ser casi etereo y a la vez tan terrenal.

Finalmente se concedio indulgencia a si mismo, estaba destinado a ser una sombra de por vida, pero al menos seria una sombra feliz.

Muy muy lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de Asmita, con toda la dulzura y el amor que sentia por el, investigando esa boca que sabia a té...

-O-

Aspros estaba bebiendo un vaso de cerveza (cortesía de Aldebarán) sentado en su habitacion; hizo un mohin cuando dio el siguiente trago...esa cerveza le estaba sabiendo extraña, como a ¿Té? puaj.

Apuro el resto de un trago y dejo el vaso sobre la mesita, tendria que hablar mas tarde con el Tauro para investigar la procedencia de esa cerveza, no era normal que supiera a té; aunque claro no era normal tampoco que momentos antes el corazon se le pusiera a mil por hora cuando estaba tranquilamente recostado en la cama...

Se levanto de un brinco cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrio, revelando (¡Por fin!) a su hermano.

-¿Donde estabas? me tenias preocupado, ya esta anocheciendo Defteros y...-olfateó el aire-¿Por qué hueles a jazmín?  
-Ehhm...-Defteros se olió la ropa disimuladamente - Encontré un lugar en el bosque donde florecen ¿A que es extraño?- intento sonar genuinamente extrañado y feliz.- Me recosté a descansar y me quedé dormido...Lo siento.-Agacho la cabeza para que Aspros no le viera la mentira en los ojos; aunque para el mayor fue un autentico gesto de disculpa, se ablando un poco, como siempre le sucedia con su gemelo.  
-Vale, no es para tanto, lo sé; pero no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, vamos a dormir que tu has echado una siesta pero yo estoy que me caigo de sueño.-como para recalcarlo bostezo ampliamente.- Ven.- Le indico que se tumbara a su lado.  
-Aspros, tengo mi propia cama.  
-Ya, pero quiero dormir contigo ¿No puedo dormir con mi hermano?

Defteros claudicó, cuando a Aspros se le metia algo en la sesera nadie era capaz de convencerle de lo contrario, asi que se tumbo a su lado y se dejo abrazar, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

-O-

Algunos meses pasaron, y el deseo que sentian el uno por el otro llegó a un extremo en el que no podía ser ignorado, por eso, la situación que se presentaba en el cuarto de Asmita era bastante privada.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Asmita? Yo no...  
-No me harás daño, Defteros. Créeme, deseo esto tanto o más que tú.- Sin ningún tipo de pudor acarició íntimamente a su amante, el calor y la tensión estaban matando al géminis, y ya no podía contenerse más, así que complació los deseos del virgo y los suyos propios; Asmita le detuvo repentinamente levantándose de la cama, Defteros quedó entre la decepción y la alegría de no hacer algo tan arriesgado, pero finalmente el otro volvió a su posición...con algo de mantequilla del desayuno impregnando sus dedos; el gemelo se quedó totalmente perplejo por lo que hizo Asmita a continuación, pero él simplemente le sonrió.  
-Los lubricantes con base aceitosa son mejores...y no se me ocurre nada más aceitoso que la mantequilla.

Tras impregnar a conciencia al géminis dejándolo más excitado aún si cabe, procedieron a llevar al límite sus deseos, desencadenando toda la pasión que habían reprimido durante tanto tiempo... No sólo sentían el placer de sus cuerpos encontrándose, sino el de sus almas al abrirse, rodearse y unirse, la mayor experiencia mística que Asmita había tenido en su vida...

-O-

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó al pasar por la casa de Géminis.  
-Buenas tardes- Le replicó Aspros un poco decaído. Era extraño ver al Virgo salir de su propia casa, mucho menos en sentido descendente y no hacia la cámara del Patriarca; pero últimamente solía salir bastante, todas las tardes más bien...Pero Aspros no estaba decaído por eso, sino porque desde que comenzaron los paseos de Asmita le veía todos los días y cada vez que le veía...bueno, no tenía lo que se dice "pensamientos puros" hacia el Virgo. Lo había imaginado ya en mil y una posturas distintas, se había sorprendido pensando cómo sería el tacto de su piel y el sabor de sus labios...Si no se conociera a sí mismo y diría que estaba enamorado, ¡pero era imposible!, ¡ni siquiera había cruzado más palabras que los "Buenos días" con él!

Cuando Asmita pasó por su lado un intenso olor a jazmín le impregnó los sentidos...un olor recurrente que su mente reconoció.

-Espera, ¿Vas al bosque por casualidad? uhh...alguien...me dijo que en el bosque crecían jazmines.

Asmita, que ya llegaba tarde a su cita con Defteros no supo dilucidar a que "alguien" se refería Aspros y contestó sinceramente.

-No, en absoluto; en mi casa hay un jardín y allí si que hay jazmines. Supongo que el anterior Santo de virgo los plantaría, porque no es usual que crezcan en ésta zona.-Sonrió. Aspros se quedó de piedra, algunas cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido en su mente, pero Asmita se marchó en cuanto el otro dejó de hablar, tenía bastante prisa...

Esa noche, Aspros esperó bien despierto a su hermano, que entró en la habitación oliendo a jazmín, como cada vez que llegaba en los últimos meses.

Defteros encontró a Aspros sentado en una silla, al darle las buenas noches para irse a dormir, Aspros le interpeló, señalandole una silla para que se sentara, así lo hizo el gemelo menor, que no tenía ni idea de lo que se le venía encima; aunque el mayor estaba serio así que algo grave debía suceder...¿Tal vez una misión pleigrosa? Aspros suspiró, tomando confianza.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hace que te ves con el Santo de Virgo?

Defteros se quedó helado, definitivamente eso NO se lo esperaba.

-Yo,no...uhm, no conozco a nadie aquí...a parte de tí.- Tartamudeaba, y es que la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿Tal vez Asmita le había dicho algo?¿Y si le prohibía volver a verle? Aunque por otro lado su hermano no era así...¿Tal vez aceptaría su relación?  
-¡No me mientas maldita sea!-Aspros dió un golpe en la mesa.-¡Prefiero saber que estás con él a pensar que te está ocurriendo algo malo!.- Se sentó, inspirando profundamente para intentar calmarse. Defteros odiaba mentirle a su hermano, que tanto había cuidado de él..Así que con la cabeza gacha, comenzó a relatar el inicio de su historia.  
-Un día estaba paseando, y bueno, el es ciego, pero puede sentir a las personas, así que supo que estaba ahí. Nunca me ha visto el rostro y...sabe que soy tu hermano, pero ya hace más de un año que me conoce y no le ha dicho nada a nadie, de todas maneras no le creerían.- Sonrió tristemente - No goza de mucha popularidad aquí ¿Sabes?  
-¿Y qué es lo que sientes tu por él?.- Aspros intentaba tomarse todo ésto de la mejor manera. El corazón de Defteros se desbocó con ésta pregunta, y así Aspros obtuvo su respuesta porque el suyo propio también lo hizo. Se sentía celoso de Asmita porque tenía el tiempo de su querido hermano, y celoso de su hermano por haber encontrado a alguien pero...por encima de todo ello se sentía felíz de que Defteros tuviera a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, y su vida si se daba la oportunidad. Y mejor alguien que viviera en el Santuario, y que supiera guardar un secreto y si algo sabía de Asmita era que sólo hablaba con el Patriarca (bueno, y con su hermano).- Dame una respuesta sincera, por favor...porque tu corazón ya me ha mostrado la verdad y no soportaría que tus palabras no lo hicieran.-

-O-

Al día siguiente, cuando Asmita bajaba de nuevo hacia el bosque le dió los buenos días a Aspros como siempre, pero ésta vez Aspros le respondió con un apretón de manos y un "Buenos días...cuñado"

* * *

Yay! Quería hacer un Aspros más "hermano mayor" y menos "yo soy el caballero de Géminis y sé que me envidias por ello" xD por eso he situado el fic tan anterior a la Guerra Santa. También me ha costado mucho no usar palabras explicitas para la escena de sexo, pero quería hacer algo sugerente, menos centrado en el lemon y más en la relación de estos tres...Espero que os guste de todas formas! ^^

Esperad ésta semana el capi de "Saints y Espectros ¿¡Todos en mi casa!" , la semana anterior estuve cosiéndome una falda y una capelina para estrenar en mi cumple, y ésta semana estará dedicada exclusivamente a la escritura, asi que nos veremos pronto!

Gracias a todos los que me leen, dejen review o no, y gracias a los que si las dejan ¡Es bonito saber que alguien aprecia tu trabajo, everywhere and everywhen!  
y gracias a **AkiraHilar, beautiful-sadness, Stardust y ToMidnight** entre otros, vuestros fics me inspiran mucho a la hora de escribir!


End file.
